With my arms outstretched
by tj67701
Summary: And He created the white witches to protect humanity alongside of the angels. After the incident with the Tenth Plague of Egypt, Delilah the white witch fakes her death with the help of Gabriel to protect Castiel. Then come the boys, and every lie Castiel has been told comes unraveled gradually. Cas/OC, lots of mention of Gabriel, Lucifer, Crowley, Winchesters. M for eventual smut.
1. Prologue

**_Summary_**

_White witches are beings created by God after the archangels, but before the angels and humans. They are meant to protect His creations alongside the angels. They are more like people then the angels, and closer to the archangels the low level angels._

Going off on Naomi telling Castiel he was there for the tenth plague, and wiping his mind clean. Slight A/U, involving plenty of Gabriel, Winchesters, Crowley, and Castiel/OC. Delilah, once affiliates of heaven together, strings a web of lies to cover up leaving heaven. Everything comes crashing down for her, and half-truths and betrayal constantly get in the way.

* * *

**_It's sixteen miles, _**

**_To the promised land,_**

**_And I promise you I'm doing the best I can._**

* * *

When He created people, Delilah remembered the light and power that went with it. She sat up above and stared, amazed by the lights. She also remembered the little temper tantrum Lucifer threw. For about a decade, he sat and stewed. Then God told all the Angels and all the White Witches that they were to protect, and love those beings more than they loved their Father. That was when Lucifer exploded. He came to her in privacy one day, to confide.

"_I can't._" he said. "_These people are flawed, I can not love them."_

Delilah stared at him, looking around surreptitiously. "_Learn to love them._ _If God or Michael found out-_"

"_They will understand._" Lucifer was wrong, it was a mistake on his part. Delilah liked Lucifer, maybe even more than Gabriel. But _everyone_ was fond of Lucifer; he was beautiful and charming. And maybe he would be forgiven if he hadn't went down to Earth the fateful day.

Delilah watched the creature in front of her, snarling with black eyes. She looked at Lucifer with horror. "_What have you done?_" she gasped, appalled. He had a smirk on, like '_look what I did to his precious human'. _He tempted a corrupted a human soul, Lillith.

She stared at the beast, it was repulsive and _malevolent_. Evil. "_Look at it!_" Lucifer boasted, looking to the angels. "_Do you know how difficult it was to turn her soul to evil?_" his eyes fell on Delilah, he smirked. "_It wasn't._" She slowly shook her head at him.

"_Turn her back!_" an angel cried, hysterical and disturbed. "_His wrath! You will not escape it Lucifer._"

Lucifer scoffed her off. "_I am his favorite. His beloved._"

Gabriel spoke up, to Delilahs surprise. "_He loves the humans more than he loves you._" He said, harsh but honest. The grief on his face was a first for Gabriel. He watched as the _thing_ sat on the ground, smirking at them all. Lucifer looked at him, his pride protecting whatever emotion he was feeling.

And then He had Michael send him into hell.

Disobeying Heaven had never been heard of, it scared a lot of the angels, the white witches were more amused at the drama show (besides Delilah who had been distress by Lucifer's fall). So when Gabriel came to her one day, she grinned and raised an eyebrow at him. "_If anyone has doubts about these angel assholes, it's you._" Was his reasoning. He left out the part that she was the only person, other than himself, who was strong enough and convincing enough to pull it off.

She had liked Gabriel, while obnoxious and a smart ass, she preferred that to the boring, too serious angel(which is why she had liked Lucifer, and detested Michael). After she faked Gabriel's death, they wouldn't speak for a long time.

Delilah had her doubts, but they were so unheard of that she kept them in for a long time.

But when the ten plagues of Egypt began, she reached her breaking point. Her and Castiel were sent for the tenth plague, and that is when it all fell apart. Castiel's sense of right and wrong was his biggest downfall, how much he cared for the people was his second biggest downfall.

Delilah's biggest downfall was her unwavering allegiance to Castiel. Her fondness for him was used against her as punishment.

They punished Castiel severely, making Delilah watch, and then wiped his memory clean of beforehand. He didn't remember the punishment, or what happened in Egypt. The punishment was meant for Delilah.

They also branded her, as a warning to all white witches to not get close to angels. Until eternity, she wore two large scars on her back, starting just below her he shoulder and ended where her back curved. Two sets of those scars, meant to look like an Angel getting their wings ripped out.

That is when she had had enough. She sought out Gabriel; he was hiding out alone in a cabin in France.

It was storming quiet violently, but Delilah made the walk to his home, soaking wet. When he opened the door, he was grinning. "I knew you'd come to me. Got to admit, didn't think it would be so soon."

"Let me in." she said harshly, swallowing thickly. She had had enough, she was at the end of her rope. She gave up on heaven.

"No polite exchanges got it." He rolled his eyes, stepping aside.

She glanced at him and stepped in. "Nice outfit."

"Like him?" he asked, examining his skin.

"How'd you trick the poor bastard into agreeing to let you in?" she asked, taking in his kitchen. She ran her fingers over the counter. She liked being on Earth, Heaven was monotonous, and dull.

"You'd be surprised how convincing I am." Delilah wasn't in the mood for the debate of vessels. "So, you're sick of Heaven and want out? Did you and Cas get into a little squabble?" Delilah looked at him sharply. She wasn't in the mood to talk about him, what had happened. At the very least, for Gabriel to poke fun at the situation. She turned her back to him and lifted her shirt, showing the two parallel scars. "Christ, what happened?"

"Punishment." She said simply. "The only way to protect Castiel is if he thinks I'm gone and dead. And I need your help." She pulled her shirt down and faced him, leaning against the counter.

Gabriel's face was serious, probably for the first time in a long time. The only other time she could think of is when he laid eyes on the _demon_ Lucifer created. "That will certainly put me above the radar that I have been trying to stay below." His voice was light, but it was to mask the serious task looming between them.

"You owe me." She said seriously.

Gabriel threw his head back, groaning. "Fine. Fine. But don't say I never did anything for you."

* * *

_Present Day_

Things had gone smooth for centuries.

But one day a knock came to Delilah's modest cottage home. The brunette was shocked to open the door to a little girl, who could not have been more than eight years of age. She had blonde hair tied back with a pink bow, a baby blue dress loose on her frame. Delilah gave that big fake smile adults give to kids when they are concerned, looking around. "Her there sweetie." Her eyes landed back to the girl. "You lost?"

She shook her head. "No. This guy in a suit told me to come here and ask if he can come in." her voice was sweet, and Delilah stares hard past the girls face, but she wasn't a monster; she was a human little girl. "He said his name is…" she cast her eyes down, seeming to think hard. "Um, he said he was… King… Kind of…"

Delilah's smile faltered. "He didn't by chance call himself the King of the Crossroads, did he?"

The little girls face lit up. "Yeah! He said he needed to talk to you."

If it wasn't for the fact Crowley hadn't contacted her in a century, she would have said no. "Run back and tell him he has five minutes." The little girl ran off and Delilah walked over to one of her drawing on the wall, smudging it. It was the once that tethered all of her anti-demon spells together. She would repair it after Crowley left.

"Hello Darling." She turned around to see him sitting at her table. "It's been a while." She stared at his grin, unamused. He looked different from the last time she had seen him, like he had aged his body. The idea that a crossroads demon would do this on purpose almost amused her.

"What do you want." She meant her voice to come out harsh

"I always liked how you hated subtly, darling." He eyed her liquor cabinet. "Can a bloke get a drink? I see you have some of that good Johnnie Walker scotch." Same old Crowley, practically had a drink in his hand everywhere he went.

Delilah walked over to the liquor, pouring him some scotch. She hated the demon, but she wasn't a bad host(and she did owe him). "Don't look so pleased. I'd let you die of thirst in a desert." She informed him as she set his glass down, taking the seat across from him.

"Don't be so visious, sweetheart. You and I both know you were fond of Crowley not long ago."

She rolled her eyes. "I've never been fond of you. I gave into you once when your persona looked a lot better look, an _extremely _long time ago." She leaned forward, grinning sinfully. "I pretended I was with someone else." She threw that in, for good measure.

He looked amused. "I pretended we were doing something else."

"Why are you here?" she repeated, not keen on talking about the mistake she had made long ago. Besides, she knew she rocked his world.

"Alright, alright. I've had my fun. How long has it been since you tuned into the old angel waves?"

That threw her for a loop. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't know, it's been about fifty years. I got sick of listening to them."

"Well, we have a bit to catch up on then. Are you aware of the Winchesters?" she shook her head. "Sam and Dean Winchester. The hunters."

"Oh, _oh. _Yeah, I've heard of them." Delilah understood the need for Hunters, but they were barbaric neanderthals who died young, bringing destruction with them everywhere. But she heard about them when they opened the gates of hell, shortly after killing Azazel.

"Yes, well one of the brothers made a deal and such as, selling his life to save his brothers, that jazz. I personally didn't take the order, but when it came time to pay due, Dean was taken to hell as part of the agreement."

"Lovely story. Really, but I have better things to do." Delilah didn't have time to fight Crowley on all of the souls he brought to hell unfairly. His visit was agitating her, and she went to stand up.

"Dean was rescued from hell." He said, the sentence dropping into the air. "_Castiel_, actually pulled him from the pit." Delilah never wanted to appear speechless around Crowley, but apparently today was the day. She froze from attempting to sit up, eyes wide and fixed on the demon. "Castiel is here, walking around Earth, playing guardian to the Winchesters."

"Is he on to me?" she asked, her voice hollow.

"Not that I know. The Winchesters however, have been trying to get a hold of Phoenix feather. And I looked in the mirror and I said, 'You handsome devil, what on this planet could you use Phoenix feather for?' and it I realized, they want to summon a white witch. _You, _in particular. Word on the street is they think they can take your power and use it as a weapon. Against Lilith. They've been hunting down my demons after some crazy witchtold them about the white witch." Delilah rolled her eyes, common human 'witches' disgusted her, most were evil bitches who sent prayers to white witches, trying to borrow some of their power. Anytime Delilah got a prayer, she would throw their little spell book in their face.

"Why would they think they can use my power?"

"You are older then Lilith, you have more power than her, and in theory if you're power could be contained into a weapon, it could be used against her."

She rolled her eyes. "They can't contain my power. Idiots."

"I'll say. It doesn't help that they see you as a monster to be… Exterminated."

Delilah stood up, biting her thumb. She wasn't worried about the two getting one over on her, she was worried about Castiel finding out about her. "Where are they?"

"A town over, they are narrowing in on you. They are traveling with that bitch Ruby, who has been using black magic to locate you. I have one of my demons tracking them." Delilah looked at him condescension, she was aware she was supposed to be flattered, but he was a demon. A crossroads demon no less, who referred to himself as _the king_ of the crossroads, the arrogant prick.

"Leave." She said.

He looked taken aback. "Leave? That's all you have to say?"

"And send me one of your demons. I need one to lead me to the Winchesters."

He drank the rest of his scotch, looking at her with unamused eyes. "You have a funny way of saying thank you."

"You say that like this information was free." She sighed, letting her guard down and putting her head in her hands. This wasn't good, Castiel was on Earth and his wards were looking for her. She was lucky he didn't know what they were up to. But she knew her luck would run out. She looked up to see the unsightly demon still at her table. "_Get out Crowley._" She snapped.

"Fine, I'll be seeing you Darling." With that, he was gone.

She wasn't worried about him, she would find out the catch from Crowley in time. Nothing was ever out of the goodness of his heart, and this meeting would come back to her.

Delilah would just have to find the Winchesters before they found her.

* * *

"They're in that diner." The demon, who she found know need to find out his name, pointed out. She nodded, casting him a pointed look.

"You can leave." He didn't look shocked by this. Delilah had a bit of a habit ill-mannered and impolite when it came to… well everyone. But demons in particular. Admittedly, she was bitter and broken. She used to be pleasant and charming, but that was back when her and Castiel still worked together. She assumed her new behavior was due to how hard she took it when she left heaven.

"Nothing is free you know." The demon grinned sickly. "Crowley said you'd make it worth my while."

Delilah kept in an exasperated sigh that threatened to spill out of her. She turned away from the diner, to face the vile creature. "And _what_ did Crowley tell you to expect from me?"

He smirked. "He said you are a wonderful lay."

Delilah didn't let the rage show. She smirked seductively, stepping into him. Eagerly, the idiot went to put his hands on her. She cupped his face, and a birght light came through his eyes and mouth. The last thing he saw was her blank face.

He fell to the ground and chewed her cheek as she looked at the body. "Prick."

Delilah walked into the busy diner, glancing around. Her eyes landed on two young men, handsome and talking seriously to one another. They were alone, and that was good. She inhaled deeply, walking over to them. She stopped short in front of them, catching her attention. They looked from each other to her. "Hey, um, you the waitress?" the shorter one asked.

She grinned, charmingly. "No." she grabbed a chair from behind her and sat down, looking back and forth. "I heard you two were looking for me, so I decided to come here first. So, here I am." The boys exchanged a look.

"Who are you?" the same man asked. He sounded serious.

"Delilah. You know, the one you are trying to hunt down?" she joked.

"You're the witch?" he shouted. People started to look and Delilah sighed. She whispered under her breath and every patron fell to a deep sleep. Someone fell to the floor with a thud, while others going limp at their table. "What did you do to them you _bi-_" Delilah held up her hand and he closed his mouth involuntarily.

"We are going to have a talk." She said calmly. "I want to talk to you both. Just us three, no _demon. _And no Casitel." She swallowed, she hadn't said his name out loud in a very long time. "Can we do that?" reluctantly, he nodded and she released him. "Now, which one is Sam, and which one is Dean?"

* * *

"So you ran away from Heaven." Sam said slowly.

"Correct." Delilah left a large chunk out; how close she was to Castiel, Gabriel and his involvement. "And your plan to kill me and take my energy to make into a weapon, forget it. First of all, you wouldn't be able to kill me, you'd need an archangel. Second, my energy isn't a metal to melt into a bullet. You two wouldn't even know what to do with it."

"So you are going to help us then." Dean said, as an order. She looked him up and down, annoyed; presumptuous, arrogant ass.

"No, I don't fight anymore." she corrected him, politely. He was lucky she didn't throw him through the glass.

Dean glared at her. "So you are going to sit back and left Lucifer get let out of the cage? If he rises, humanity dies."

"And I wish you and humanity all the best on your endeavor to keep Lucifer locked up, really. But I left Heaven. I'm not on their side, or Lucifer's side. I am a simple middle party." Dean seemed to be filled with rage, but she was standing by her decision; besides, if she got involved Castiel would find out about her existence. "Please understand, I love humans, I love Earth. Creation is dear to me. But White Witches and Arch Angels were close. Lucifer came to me before he made the first demon, you know. I cared about him."

Dean made a face of disgust. "You care about Satan himself."

Delilah leaned in to the mouthier brother. Something in her had snapped. "Lucifer was the most beautiful and beloved archangel. Back then, his biggest flaws were his pride and jealousy. He wasn't _Satan._ Asking me to choose between Lucifer, my friend, and the place I rebelled against. Neither are very appealing to me. So listen here, you conceited asshole- stop looking for me. Just leave me alone."

Dean shook his head. A condescending gesture from a human, it made her skin crawl. "If you're not with us, you're against us. And I gotta' tell you sweetheart, I hunt things against us."

Delilah leaned very close to Dean, her lips brushing against his cheek. "Then come hunt me, _sweetheart. _I would love to see you try."

* * *

The witch disappeared.

_Freakin' hate witches,_ Dean thought to himself, standing up. He walked out of the diner, slamming the doors shut. His brother followed him out. "Castiel! Get your ass over here!" he yelled to the skies.

"Dean, keep it down." Sam urged, looking around. "Maybe we should just let it go Dean. Think about it, pretty much made treason against heaven. Pretty sure that's a big deal, we can't blame her for not wanting them to know she's alive."

"I don't care." Dean snapped. "She is powerful enough to kill Lilith. _Castiel!_" Dean ignored Sam protesting. No one appeared. "We found your girlfriend. Delilah?"

"What do you mean you found her?" both boys whipped around. Dean shook his head, annoyed. If the witch didn't want to help him, he would sell her out and force her hand.

"Dean, stop." Sam begged.

"You didn't find her." Cas grumbled. "She's dead. How do you know of her anyway?"

Dean took a few steps toward Cas. "No, she's not. We've been trying to locate her and she came to us."

"Yes she is, I watched her die." He said sharply. "What would influence you to search for her?"

"The witch in Wyoming told us about her. She said legend has it that Delilah the white witch is powerful enough to take on Lilith."

"I lost-" Cas cut himself off. "Delilah died in battle a long time ago."

"We'll prove it." Dean said, pulling a long hair from his pocket. "We can use this to locate her." Sam eyed the hair and sighed. Cas snatched it away from Dean, eyeing it up. He looked at Dean, eyes wide. He was almost showing emotion.

"This is hers."

* * *

Castiel stared at the cottage. There was a definite powerful aura he hadn't seen in a long time surrounding it. Without warning to the brothers, he appeared inside.

She jumped, staring at him with horror in her eyes. She had long, voluminous, curly and dark brunette hair. Her lips were full, her eyes big and wide just like he remembered. She hadn't changed, he noted. God had made the white witches to look beautiful. "Castiel." She whispered. He took a few steps toward her, astonished to see her standing in front of him. "I'm sorry." It was odd, to hear her voice.

"I saw you." He finally spoke. "I saw you die." He thought of the day, when a city had been particularly over run with demons. He watched it happen, but he remembered there was no body to collect.

And she was standing in front of him

"Castiel, I am so sorry." She bit her lip. "I had to leave-"

"You're a deserter." He said solemnly. "I _mourned _you."

"No, Castiel." She said quickly, grabbing his hands into hers. He looked to their entwined. He could remember her touch like it was yesterday. When she died, he wished over and over to feel her touch once again. "Heaven was a mess, with Lucifer and Michael… The ten plagues-"

"We weren't even there for the plagues, Delilah." He snapped. Something crossed her face, but she swallowed.

"What the angels did… I couldn't do it anymore." Suddenly, Sam and Dean burst through the door. Delilah's eyes narrowed and she let go of Castiel. "You _sons of a bitch._" She lifted her hand and both brothers were thrown into the wall. Castiel reacted quickly, grabbing her and throwing her against the counter.

"Let them go." He drawled out, his eyes boring into hers. Her hand went limp and Castiel heard them fall to the ground. He released her hand, but didn't back up.

"Castiel please. They will kill me, torture me." She almost begged him. "I had to leave. The angels have lost their way, and God didn't care."

Castiel stared at her hard. "Why did you not come to me?"

"I couldn't put you in that position." She whispered. "I didn't want to put you in harm. They would punish you, Castiel."

Castiel felt things flashing in his chest that were unfamiliar to him. Perhaps his vessel was malfunctioning. He knew right then and there he should call Uriel, but he couldn't do it. He was _supposed to_ alert the angels, but why did the thing he was s_upposed _to do, the right thing, feel wrong? She was right, they would punish her, almost certainly send her to hell, or worse. Thinking of her, so innocent and always doing the right thing in the place made him feel what could only be described as sick. "I trusted you more than anyone." He said quietly. She didn't say anything, only stared. "I won't… alert the Angels. If you agree to help me."

"Yes Castiel." She said, her voice defeated. It was strange, her taking orders from him. Usually it had been the other way around.

"You are to guard the Winchesters when I can't, come when they call." Her eyes went wide.

"Castiel-"

"I have shown mercy, this is the price you will pay." He spoke lowly. "Be grateful."

"I can't. They would sell you if it meant saving their own ass." She sounded almost hysterical. "They are irreverent Castiel. They are spoiled _brats._"

Castiel grinned almost at her. "I thought that is what you liked about the humans. How flawed they were."

"They will be the death of you Castiel." She whispered. "And they don't care."

"You owe me a thank you." He said. He turned to the brothers, walking toward them. "And it is time for you two to go. You may call upon her if you need help." Before either could object, he touched them and the two disappeared.

* * *

Delilah wanted to throw up. She turned her back to Castiel, leaning over the sink and inhaling deeply. She couldn't believe this was happening. "I wanted to leave the fight, Castiel."

"Humanity is a stake." He said neutrally. "Once a soldier, always a soldier." She turned to look at him. He sounded so far away. He was angry with her. His vessel was distractedly handsome, however. His hair was dark and his eyes a dark blue. Her body ached to touch him. It had been a long time since she was in his presence, and it was almost a relief. Unfortunately, _He_ cursed her and all white witches with human emotions, and leaving Castiel behind had caused a great grief inside of her.

He was beautiful, then and now.

"Castiel-" he cut her off with a look, his face pulled into a far away and pensive look. He seemed to be far away. She pressed her lips together. She wanted to reach to him. She ached to hear him say he missed her. To tell her about his '_great and unwavering fondness_' for her, as he had did back in the day.

She should be grateful that he was still loyal to her, but there was so little her remembered. He had no idea what they had been through-Naomi made sure of that. But he looked at her with disdain. "We aren't going to talk about it?"

"No." and he was gone.

An unwanted to sob punched her in the stomach and threatened to spill out of her mouth. She almost fell to the ground, gripping the counter. Even if he didn't sell her out, this would not end well. She was lying, making lies to cover her lies. She was in trouble and she knew it. Disaster and tragedy was looming over her like an imminent storm. "_Gabriel._" She called out. "Gabriel, I need you!"

At an alarming speed, he stood before her for the first time in decades. His usual laid back resolve looked cracked as he took her in. "Castiel…. He's on Earth." She swallowed. "He found me."

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you guys think? I just wanted to write a short first chapter to see if enough of you guys would like it. Can I get some thoughts and feedback? I would love to know what you guys think!


	2. Drink wine, help brothers, repeat

"Leave it to the Winchesters to fuck somebody over."

Delilah looked at Gabriel, annoyed. He was sitting on top of her counter, legs crossed as he played with one of her wine bottles. "That's what you have to say?" he shrugged. "Gabriel, how would you feel if you were thrown back into a fight you wanted nothing to do with? I left heaven to avoid this. Same reason _you _left. Now look at me, thrown into the thing we ran from." She knew exactly how he would feel; He would be just as mad as her.

"Better you then me." Gabriel laughed.

"_This isn't a joke Gabriel._" She snapped. He rolled his eyes at her, extracting some candy from his pocket and unwrapping it. "I'm _f_ucked._" _she threw her hands up. "Gabriel, I am screwed, good as dead. Even if Castiel truly believes he can keep the fact that I am very much alive a secret. And now, I get to be personal _bitch_ to Sam and Dean Winchester."

"They'll grow on you."

"I seriously doubt it." She snipped, annoyed with herself for thinking Gabriel would be a source of comfort, or a shoulder to lean on. She should have known better, she had known him since the beginning of time.

"And stop being so dramatic about all of this. When it escalates, we will deal with it. For _now,_ do whatever the Winchester bitches have to say." Delilah slumped into a chair and laid her head on the table. He made it sound like this wasn't a problem, and sure she was more of an anxious being, but if there was a time to be anxious, she believed this would be it. "Did you tell Cas about me?" Gabriel asked suddenly.

Delilah looked up, giving him a look. "Of course I didn't. I lied, and then lied some more." She ran her fingers through her hair, lifting her head off the table and resting her head on the back of the chair, staring at the ceiling. "What am I going to do?"

"You could go into hiding." Gabriel shrugged.

"Castiel will find me, now that he knows I'm alive. Pour me some of that." She instructed, pointing to the wine bottle he had been toying with. He obliged, pouring it into a red wine glass. She hummed pleasantly as she took it, drinking the glass. "Just leave the bottle." She said, snatching it from him.

"You know, you never told me what happened in Egypt." Gabriel said, hoisting himself back on the counter. Delilah was drinking from the bottle, glancing at him.

"You're right, I haven't." she said, swallowing the red wine down. "And I don't plan on it, ever."

"I'm a little interested, with those scars on your back it must have been something pretty huge." Gabriel continued talking, but she couldn't hear him.

'_Delilah-'_ her head shot up and she looked around. '_I… I need your help. I'm out of options. I'm begging-praying here.' _She sighed and looked at Gabriel. "Shit. It's one of the Winchesters." He snorted-he thought this was _hilarious_- and Delilah took a few more healthy drinks down before slamming it on the table. "I'll be back."

* * *

Delilah found herself in a dark parking lot. She examined the area before her eyes landed on Dean Winchester, who looked at her with a nearly defeated look. He swallowed loudly, looking her up and down. For a moment, neither said anything. She was torn; part of her remained obedient to Castiel, the other part wanted to tell the kid to shove his hopes and prayers up his ass. "What's with the kicked puppy look?" she finally asked, averting her eyes to the ground and taking a few steps around him. "So, hope you know, prayer is a sign of faith." And faith is something He made up as a cruel joke on humanity.

"Screw off." He said quietly. He didn't say anything after that. Of course he called her in for a favor and then became crass with her.

She looked up at him. "You called, I came. I could be drinking wine until I blacked out right now. What do you need Dean?"

"Chuck Shurley." He said. "He's-"

"A prophet." She answered, as the name came to the front of her mind. "The current one, I'm going to guess."

"Yeah. And he predicted that Lilith and my brother are going to have dirty demon sex. She will slaughter my brother."

"I'm a little rusty on my prophecies and the end of times, but if that is what the prophecy says…' she trails off. "Then that is what's happening."

"You need to drag him the hell out of here." Dean snapped. She looked at him sharply.

"Are you crazy? Interfering with the prophecy is suicide. Angels, maybe even an _archangel_ will come to stop me. Thus blowing my cover." She explained impatiently.

"Cas said you had to help us." He growled out. She didn't miss the desperate look in his eyes, and unfortunately it made her feel for him. The almighty one had a sick sense of humor, giving white witches emotions like sympathy.

She stopped circling around him. "I won't be any use to you if I get caught and taken Dean." She reasoned.

His face fell. "God damn it… _Please._ There has to be something we can do." Despite herself, she felt the older Winchester pull at her damn heart strings. "That's my brother for Christ's sake." Suddenly she remembered why she liked people so much in the first place; their undying love for one another. The pain in his voice almost got her a little emotional.

"Fine." She exhaled, letting her arms fall to her side. "I will go grab your brother out by his ear and take him far away." She began to walk toward the hotel room she knew Sam would be in. "Don't say I never did anything for you-"

"Stop." Her feet ceased moving as Castiel appeared in front of her. He looked pensive, his eyes narrowed into hers. She swallowed, looking up at him. "You cannot interfere with the prophecy. You know this."

"Come on Castiel, I'm not on the God Squad anymore. I don't have to follow protocol." She went to step around him but he grabbed her by the elbow, holding her tightly. Her head snapped to look up at him.

"_You _cannot interfere." He glared into her eyes. "You will surely be found out."

"God damn it Cas." Dean yelled, coming up to the two. Castiel looked to Dean. "This is Sam we are talking about. Come on man, we gotta save him."

"I'm sorry Dean." Castiel said.

"Some help?" Dean looked pointedly at Delilah. She narrowed her eyes at him.

She glared at him, ripping her arm away from Castiel. "How _Team Winchester_ do you think I am?" she asked sarcastically. "I've known you for a little over 24 hours and you cost me my livelihood. It's not like I can exactly fight on this, even if I wanted to."

"Screw you." He spat. "And screw you too." He looked at Castiel. "I've done everything for you and let you pull me every which way. The _one time_ I ask for a favor, and you can't even be bothered." Delilah felt like Dean asked for many favors, but kept it to herself.

"Dean, I am sorry."

"Save it. Next time you, are any of you assholes need a favor, don't think about knocking on my door." Dean began to walk away.

A little dramatic, the savior of the Earth, Delilah thought.

"Dean, wait." Castiel walked after Dean. "You need to understand why I, or Delilah, can't intercede. Prophets are protected."

"I get that-"

"_If, _anything threatens a prophet, anything at all an archangel will appear." Castiel glanced at Delilah, giving her a pointed look. She raised an eyebrow, than it dawned on her. Her mouth opened slightly as Castiel nodded at her once. "I am truly… Sorry Dean." He disappeared and for a moment Dean and Delilah stared at one another.

"Is he saying-" Delilah cut him off by grabbing his arm.

"Go get the prophet; I'll wait here for Lilith. I can't zap him over here, that will put a blimp on angel radar." She stared at him. "_Go!_"

"Thank you." He said, before racing off to his car.

She rolled her eyes and now stood on top of the motel. She smiled, a little. Castiel hadn't changed at all; still bending the rules without knowing what he was doing completely. It worried Delilah, it was only a matter of time until Castiel got himself so deep. But that was what she liked about him; his internal struggle of right and wrong, his doubts. Hopefully, his doubts didn't start because she was suddenly back in the picture; he had always fed off of her reservations, second guessing orders as she did. That is what had been the problem. They could erase his memory over and over, but Castiel never did what he was supposed to. Not completely anyway.

"_This is wrong._" She remembered him saying. She remembered the punishments, his screams resonating in a permanent spot in the back of her mind. "_You wouldn't have to be punished if you had just never met Delilah._" Naomi would say, saying it more to Delilah then to Castiel. Like it was all her fault. Heck, maybe it was all her fault. The only times Castiel disobeyed was when he was under her supervision.

Delilah pulled herself out of her thoughts as she felt the presence of a demon. She glanced at the hotel room, and she knew Lilith was in there. She waited for a moment; they might as well figure out her motive before the archangel wipes her out. When she decided it was time, she went to the room to find Lilith on top of Sam, holding a knife.

"_Lilith._" She froze, slowly turning to look at her. Her face fell and she slid of Sam, glaring at Delilah. She seemed to recognize Delilah after a moment.

"_You_." She spat. "This has got to be a joke."

"Afraid not." Delilah said coolly.

"Wow." She drawled out, smiling at something that had no humor to it. "I remember you. You were there when my father created me. He talked about you, you know." She laughed, slimy smile on her face. "Lucifer is going to get a kick out of this. Just wait until he hears his favorite little _witch_ is still alive." She said _witch_ like it was vile, disgusting. Being looked down on by a _demon_ was cause for some hard feelings, and a little ironic.

"You think he loves you." Delilah grinned, taking a few steps toward the demon. "You think he won't kill every single one of you if he defeats Michael." Lilith rolled her eyes, but she looked weary. Delilah caused her doubt.

"You're full of it." Lilith bit. "My father loves me."

Delilah ran her fingers across the desk in the room, examining the area around her. Her eyes landed on Sam, who was propped up on his elbows as he looked between the two. "Actually, your father is disgusted by you. The only reason he kept popping you guys out was to help him to take over. If he does win the war…" Delilah made a gesture with her hands. "He will have no use for any of you. You _disgust _him. He'd let an angel live over any of you."

"Shut your _mouth!_" Lilith shouted, causing Delilah to grin triumphantly.

"Testy testy…" her voice trailed off.

Lilith's face softened sickly quickly after her outburst. "I'm going to cut your throat open." She smirked, going to an eerie calm. "Drink your blood. I do prefer the taste of babies, but I assume a white witch can taste just as good."

Delilah laughed bristly. "That's a joke. You think _you_, some demon _whore_, can take me? I'm a little out of your league hon. Must be _this tall _to be on this ride."

Before Lilith could react, the door slammed open and Dean and the prophet busted in. "My- my name is Chuck, and I am the prophet!" his voice shook, Delilah rolled her eyes; anyone could be a prophet apparently, she thought as she took in the bearded man who reeked of booze.

"This is a joke." Lilith raged, her resolve fading.

"No joke sweetheart." Dean said. "Chuck here has an archangel on his shoulder." On cue, the room begins to shake and the ceiling crumbles. Lilith seems to be weighing her choices. "Consider wisely." Assumedly, Lilith decided it wasn't worth it and disappeared. The shaking subsided.

Delilah looked to Sam. "What did she say?"

He swallowed. "She said she doesn't make it to the end to see the apocalypse happen. She wanted me to sacrifice Dean and I and said she would stand down the apocalypse." He glanced to his brother. Delilah furrowed her eyebrows. How would Lilith know that? Dean said her thoughts out loud.

"I'll do some digging." Delilah told him.

Dean smirked a little. "So, you're in the fight now?"

She grimaced. "If I have to be in it, I might as well be all in. See you later boys."

* * *

When she arrived back to her home, she found Gabriel still there. He sat at her couch, a sucker in his mouth. "Hey honey, welcome home. How was work?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"You are actually the person I wanted to talk to. I ran into Lilith, she told Sam that she wouldn't live to see the apocalypse. You know why that would be, oh great archangel?"

He pulled the lolli out with a loud pop. "No, she doesn't. Lilith is the last seal." He said it like it was no big deal, but it stopped Delilah in her tracks. "She has to be the 66th seal. She dies, Lucifer rises, and Lucifer and Michael fight, using Sam and Dean as their true vessel."

Delilah pondered this. "So, if she were to be killed before that, Lucifer would never be able to be freed from his cage?"

"That will never happen." Gabriel said. "The angels want the fight to happen. They want Sam to kill Lilith as the 66th seal. Do you have any more wine left?" she rolled her eyes, walking to her kitchen. Gabriel appeared. "Come on, this is a story centuries in the making. All of the fighting stops once Michael and Lucifer duke it out."

"I should tell Castiel." Delilah murmured. Gabriel sighed.

"Wasting your time. It's going to happen." He assured.

"Hush you. Now scat, I'm going to call upon him."

"Fine. Call me when you're boyfriend leaves." She stared after the spot he had been standing at, leaning against her table. She closed her eyes, sending a prayer to Castiel.

It took seconds for him to arrive to her kitchen. "Hello Delilah." He greeted. "I assume everything went well with the Winchesters and their obstacle."

"Yeah, Sam is alive if that's what you mean." She answered. She stared at him for a moment, admiring his features. She remembered his first vessel, from a long time ago, that looked very similar to this one. "So, I did some digging. Lilith has to be the 66th seal. Her being killed, that is what sets Lucifer free from the cage."

Castiel tilted his head slightly, eyebrows wrinkling in. "You're sure?"

"I'm positive. The angels want Sam to break the seal, Castiel. They want Lucifer free."

"Why would they want that?" he asked, almost disbelieving.

"The fight between Michael and Lucifer. They want it to happen." She watched as he turned away from her, seeming to think. "I don't know what you wanted with that information, but there you go."

"Lucifer cannot walk free." Was his answer. He looked to her. "I must tell Dean. This stays between us for now."

"Woah." She stopped him, reaching to grab his arm. "Castiel, you can't."

"I must."

"No, you can't. The angels will not be pleased with you Castiel."

"Dean trusts me, I must tell him. This… this cannot happen."

"Cas-"

"Are you with me?" he asked seriously.

She sighed, pulling away and crossing her arms. "I'm with you Castiel. Always. I just don't want to see you get in trouble." He didn't answer her and almost everything came spilling from her mouth. She wanted to tell him about Gabriel, Crowley, Egypt, everything. Instead she looked at him pleadingly. "Castiel, I am sorry I left. But please, please." She grabbed his hand, and he stared at their fingers for a moment before looking up her arm and into her eyes. "Please forgive me. I need you forgiveness. You are the last person, in our Garrison, in any Garrison, that I wanted to hurt."

"When I thought you had died, I felt such powerful grief." He said. "I mourned you. And I thought about you every day. I never forgot about you."

"I missed you." She admitted. "Every single day."

He sighed, glancing to the floor, and then looked at her through his eyelashes. "I'll forgive you. Is there anything I should know Delilah? Anything at all."

Her moment to come clean was presented to her, but she lied. "No."

* * *

Delilah walked into a skeezy bar. It had been early in the morning, and Dean called on her. She scanned for him, finding him up at the bar, back to her. She stuffed her fingers in the pockets of her leather jacket as she made her way to him, various bikers leering at her. "Our beloved savior chooses a biker bar for a drink." He slightly turned his head, and then looked back to his drink to scoff. "What do you want Dean?"

"Someone to drink with." He muttered. Delilah paused for a moment, before taking the seat next to him. She got a shot. "Thanks for what you did today… well, yesterday."

She smirked. "I was just following Castiels orders."

"Just like that?" he asked, looking skeptically into his drink. "The band is back together for a couple of hours and immediately you do what he says without question?"

"Yup." She said. "I was his superior, back in the day you know. Technically." She added. "We acted more like partners than anything. And of course, a lot of the angels didn't like that."

"I bet not. Assholes." He muttered bitterly. "What is the white witch anyway?"

"The white witches were created after Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, Gabriel… all of the archangels. Our mission was to do all of the important things archangels didn't have time for. Mostly lead angels in battle and protect Earth. I think more than anything the man upstairs was toying with the idea of humans at that point. Our presence resembles human, we have feelings… that of course opened the window of free thinking. Which isn't something you want for a soldier of heaven. From what I've heard, a lot of them went into hiding."

"Then you and Castiel… what's going on there?" he asked. Delilah finally got her shot and took it, throwing Dean a look. "Oh, I know sexual tension when I see it, believe me."

Delilah snorted. "Castiel having sex? _Please._" She tapped her shot, giving the bartender a pointed look. She continued. "I have a soft spot for the little feather head, what can I say?"

"Cas is virgin huh? Should have figured." Dean laughed.

Delilah received her other shot. "Oh please Dean. Virginity is a concept mankind made up all on their own. It is a social construct. Having sex for the first time is no different than doing anything for the first time. And another piece of advice for you, if she tells you you're her first, she's probably lying."

"You are turning my world upside down tonight." He joked, smirking grimly. "Look um, I'm sorry about telling Cas. You are just our one shot against Lilith."

"You have too much faith in me."

"And I would do anything to protect Sammy. _Anything. _I need him to make it out of this." She chewed her lip, glancing at him.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"That." She grinned. "Making me like you. Stop smirking, I still think you are a little bastard."

"I grow on people." Delilah vaguely remembered Gabriel, biting her tongue and not bringing up what he had told her about Lilith. That was in Castiels hands now. "So, you're in the fight?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I'm in the fight."

"Changed your mind pretty quick." He commented.

"What can I say, I've always had a soft spot for people." The conversation dropped, Delilah took another shot. "I hope you and your brother make it out of this Dean. I really do."

* * *

"_Castiel. What are you doing here?" Delilah asked, looking around. Castiel stood at the beach the skies grey and spilling out snowflakes. The water pushed onto the beach in waves, coming within inches of his toes, but never making it._

_Castiel didn't turn to look at her, just stared at the skies. "Do you ever have… doubts?"_

_Delilah swore internally, coming up behind him. She looked out into the ocean, watching the snow fall into it. "Doubts aren't uncommon." She said neutrally. _

"_They are unheard of."_

_She admired his vessel, a handsome man from England, dark hair and blue eyes with rather broad shoulders. "Doubts aren't to be expressed Castiel." She warned him. "This stay between us."_

"_Sometimes I think you are the only person I can trust." He mused, looking to the skies. Snowflakes fell onto his face, but that didn't seem to bother him._

"_So be it." She said. He finally turned to look at her._

"_I have an… unwavering fondness for you." He said quietly. _

"_I'm fond of you as well." She treaded carefully; no matter how many times they cleansed his mind, they always came back to this spot, right here. She couldn't bear to watch him be strapped down once again. But he would look at her, reaching out to her hand and she didn't bother to care about what was right and what was wrong. He leaned toward her, looking between her eyes. She wouldn't stop him. She melted into him when he finally made contact with her lips._

"_Delilah."_

* * *

"_Delilah, it's Cas._"

Things had been quiet for Delilah for a few days; it was nice. She drank wine until she blacked out, she slept, it was fantastic. However the silence was broken, duty called.

In a small moment, she was in a hotel room, staring at Sam and Dean. They looked to each other warily.

"What about Castiel?" she asked urgently. I

"He was knocked out of his vessel or something. We were keeping Jimmy with us until we figured something else, but…" Dean trailed off.

"Wait hold up." Delilah snapped. "What do you mean knocked out of his vessel?"

"Cas came to me in a dream. Said he had something to tell me. We showed up, and the whole warehouse was destroyed in angel battle. All that was left was Jimmy." Her mind was reeling. She looked around the room.

"Where is the vessel, I must talk to him." Neither said anything. "Where is he?" she repeated.

"Jimmy escaped." Dean said, shooting a look at Sam.

"You let the vessel get away?" she almost screamed. "Are you kidding right now? Demons are going to hunt him down, you idiots."

"We _know!_"

"_Shit, shit._" She swore. The angels knew, about Castiel finding out about the prophecy. "Go find Jimmy, I need to go find Castiel."

"Aren't you going to help us?" Dean snapped as Delilah turned to leave. She whirled around and got in his space, leaning into him.

"This is your mistake, now _fix it. _Go get Jimmy. For fucks sake boys, it's not that hard to watch a _human._ What the hell happened?" she looked at Sam. "Hm? _What happened?_"

"I stepped away for like, a minute."

Delilah stared at him, shaking her head. "Idiots."

"Hey, back off." Dean barked. Letting her anger get the best of her, she grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into the wall. She held him there as he struggled, unable to get out of her grip. "_Let go of me!_"

"_This is on you._" She hissed. "Fix it. Find Jimmy. If anything happens to him, or his family, its on _you._" She dropped him and nearly fell to the floor. He glared at her. So much for their bonding time at the bar. "Call me if you two fuck it up again.

She disappeared, going to a busy street filled with people, she assumed she was in New York. This is not where she planned to go; it is just where her mind took her automatically. Delilah was too frantic- she barely had a hold on her powers. She had no idea where to start to even look, or do to find where Castiel was. Before she could think of a plan, she felt as strong demonic presence a minute too late. "Hello darling."

"No." she warned him, holding up her hand. "No, no. I can't deal with you right now." She walked around him, stuffing her hands in her pockets. If she could hear facial expressions, his smirk would be deafening right now.

"Come on Darling, don't be like that. I need to talk to you." He appeared next to her, walking in step. "Heard about your plight, terrible. It was only a matter of time until the angel got caught though." Delilah looked around, seeing that no ones attention was on them. She threw her body into Crowley and shoved him into an alley, pushing him against the brick wall.

"How did you find out?" she snarled.

Despite him not having the advantage, he looked content, and amused. "Come on, angel battles and an angel being dragged out of his vessel… the pure poser from that causes such beacon of power that makes common demons cower. As soon as it happened, everyone set out for the vessel."

Delilah dropped him, taking a few steps away from them. "Call them off." She said. "Call of the demons."

He tilted his head, looking at her like she was stupid. "I'm a business man, the king of the crossroads. Unless you were worried about all my employees going to find the vessel to make him a deal, I can't help you there."

"Where can you help me?" she glared. "Why are you here then?"

"Well, seeing how lovely you are acting, it confirms it was Castiel who was dragged out of his body. And if the angels have him, they _will_ break him lovely, will. There is no if, it's when. So, you are going to need my protection. You need to disappear darling."

She made a face, staring at him. "First off, you don't know he will out me-"

"He will."

"Secondly, why would you help me? What are you getting out of this? I'm not stupid, accepting help from a crossroads demon means _fine print._" She annunciated the last two words clearly. "So tell me, what is in it for you?"

"Don't you understand? We are on the same team. You don't want Lucifer to walk, _I _don't want him to walk."

Delilah considered this, however hearing a demon say they didn't want Lucifer to walk free…. It was unheard of. "Why wouldn't you want Lucifer to walk?"

"You were right in telling Lilith that it wouldn't end well for demons once the big guy strolls out of his cage. We are bloody servants to him, once he destroys humanity we are next love. So thus, you and I are on the same side. And I gotta' say, I'd like the white witch to fight on my side."

Delilah didn't bother to consider his deal, she didn't trust Crowley, he was convincing and charming and those were the people she could never trust. The people or things who were so good at being manipulative and at lying. "I don't want your help." She said in an even voice. "I will take care of myself."

Crowley, despite himself, looked taken aback; almost offended. "What do you mean you don't want my help? I can make sure that when, _when_ my dear, those angel dicks come for you, they won't be able to find you."

Delilah shook her head. "I. Don't. Work. With. Demons." She told him slowly, getting very close to him. "I told you then, and I'm telling you now; Screw off. Take your help somewhere else."

Crowley narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Let you racism against demons get you killed. I don't care."

"It's not racism, it's prejudice." She said, turning her back to him and walking off.

"I fully expect for you to come crawling back for protection." He called after her. She looked over her shoulder to find him gone.

* * *

Delilah wandered the city, finding that she didn't know what to do. She was desperate, considering calling an old friend. She appeared to her home, to see Gabriel in her kitchen. "They have Castiel." She informed him. He seemed to nod, as if he expected this. "What will we do?"

"Well, me, I'm dipping out. Good luck though."

Delilah stared at him, open mouthed. "You… You are _dipping out?_ Are you kidding?" she took some steps toward him. "Gabriel, you can't; we have to find Castiel. If the angels find me-"

"Whose fault is that?" he asked. "When you first heard about them hunting you down, you should have _run_. Went into hiding. But no, you went right to them. I think you wanted to be found, by Castiel."

Her eyes widened, a fury flashing in her stomach. "How _dare_ you." She snapped. "I didn't _ask_ for this."

"You never _ask_ for it, do you?" he asked. "You just fall into all of this shit you get yourself into, huh? It's never _your_ fault."

"What the hell is wrong with you? The apocalypse is-"

"_Here._" He shouted, going toe to toe with her. "It is _here._ There is nothing _you,_ or _me_, or _Castiel,_ and not even those two idiots can do about it. It. Is. Here. We cannot stop this, and you know what? I don't want to. I don't care, I just want it to be done."

"Lucifer was my friend." She growled out. "You think I want to kill him?"

"He was my brother." He said deeply. "I am done."

The wind was knocked out of Delilah, beneath all of the rage; her friend, her dear friend Gabriel was leaving her out to dry. "You are choosing Lucifer over me." She whispered. "After everything. After all we have been through."

"No." he said, shaking his head. "I'm choosing neither of you, but I won't leave on bad terms. I'm sorry." And then he was gone.

"Gabriel…" she whispered. "_Gabriel!_"

She stood alone in her kitchen, hoping and waiting for him to show up. But he didn't; she couldn't see where he was either, she was blocked. This is when Delilah almost lost it; in the span of a week, she was losing everything, despite not having a lot to lose. She had no friends, no one on her side. She was alone with no one to help her. No allies; not Gabriel, he ditched her. Not the Winchesters, they would sell her out in a moment. And not Castiel, he was gone. '_Me, myself, and I_' she thought.

She happened to glance at her table, seeing a crimson feather. Her heart lurched; it was what Gabriel meant by not _leaving on bad terms._ He left a phoenix feather; he knew what she wanted to do.

She didn't bother to find a deeper meaning in it, or make sense of it. She cleared off her table, than began to draw an Enochian sigil that was meant for white witches only. She placed a bowl made out of jadeite. She almost laughed, thinking of the Winchesters wanting to practice the sigil to call on her. Delicately, she held the feather in her hand, placing it into the bowl. She grabbed a knife from the counter, sighing as she cut her wrist open and letting it drip into the bowl. She grabbed a match, lighting it and throwing it into the bowl and watched as the feather turned to ash. "Matthew."

She looked up, pleased with herself. She found him, in the flesh standing in her kitchen. His hair was a mop of dark messy brow and pretty blue eyes. He looked unamused. "Delilah." He swallowed, looking around. "I thought you would never contact me."

"I'm sorry." Was her answer.

He sighed. "There's always a catch to freedom, huh?"

"No." she said, walking around the table. "I'm asking for help. If you want to, you can turn away. No hard feelings."

"What do you need?" he asked, keeping his tone neutral. Matthew was her brother, her favorite one. Not long after she disappeared, he called on her; the one thing about white witches was their bond and loyalty to one another, it didn't matter if they hated their brother or sister. And they were connected by an invisible tether, you could make it hazy, but not disappear. It would only disappear by none existence. She helped him escaped so he can live a life of 'booze and chicks'.

Many white witches came to her; she was almost like the halfway house between heaven and earth.

"The prophecies are happening. Anytime now, Lucifer will walk." She told him.

"And?"

"And I want to stop it."

He snorted. "Fuck that. You are in over your head."

Delilah rolled her eyes. "Come on Matthew. You were the one who always talked about teaching angel assholes a lesson. And you hated Lucifer."

"Cause he was a dick." He said. "Our goals may be the same, but our endgame isn't Delilah. I want to destroy every mindless angel and clip their wings. I want to cause _anarchy _in heaven. You want to save humanity, don't get me wrong I like people and shit. But I _despise_ the angels, and God."

"Like you said, we have the same goals. Defeat Lucifer, and it will cause chaos in heaven."

Matthew didn't say anything for a while, he glanced into her eyes, and then looked to the ground. He walked to the table, running his fingers over the jadeite bowl. "Why are you fighting Delilah?" he asked quietly. "You like angels."

"I can count how many of them I like on one hand." She defended. "And I wouldn't even need every finger."

"One of them being Lucifer." He said. "I am just finding it a little hard to believe you want to be on the opposing team."

"I was fond of him, but I do not put my loyalties into him."

"What do you fight for then?

"Humanity." She answered. "And I'm in this fight one-hundred percent." She said honestly.

"What changed you mind sister?" he asked. "After years of you saying you would never join the fight, here you are. Like it was nothing."

"I guess I found something worth fighting for."

Matthew sighed, throwing his head back and staring at the ceiling. "Fine, fuck it. I'm in." Delilah smiled; Matthew was a good fighter, who was very adamant when talking about bring the angels down. A revolution. "What do you need me to do?"

"Have you heard anything on angel radio about Castiel?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Other than them talking earlier about dragging him out of his vessel, they have been silent."

"I need to find him." She murmured.

"Good luck with that. You'd have to go to heaven to find him." Matthew said.

"There has to be some way." She said. Matthew only shook his head. "Do you think you can spread the word? To the other hidden white witches?"

"I've kept some contacts." He answered, smiling a little. "Is this what the beginning of a war feels like?" he looked excited almost. "And the angels have no idea it's coming." He looked to Delilah. "Stay safe, okay? If the angels were to find out about you, I'd hate to go up there and bust you out myself."

Delilah rolled her eyes. "If they do get me, don't come for me alright? Just rally the troops, I'll come to you."

"Don't die." He said seriously. Before her reply came, he was gone.

Delilah tried to think of ways to find Castiel, but she didn't have to think long. "_Delilah._" Her head shot up at that. Immediately she went to the voice.

She was on a beach, a very familiar one from all that time ago between Cas and her. He stood, his back to her. "Oh my God, Castiel." He didn't turn. His head lolled back and he gazed into the sky. "Damn Castiel, I was just about to go knocking on heavens gates to find you. What the hell happened?"

He turned around, to look her in the eyes. "Your loyalty is appreciated, Delilah. I'm extremely thankful for it." He looked to his feet for a moment, something flashing across his face. "I will never forget that, Delilah."

Regret was in his voice, she tilted her head to the side. "What did they do to you Castiel?" she asked. He looked at her sincerely.

"I am sorry."

A flutter of wings sounded. Her eyes widened as she felt them behind her. She realized immediately what was happening. She stared at Castiel, horrified. "You sold me out." She almost whispered.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it. Delilah shook her head, then turned to meet her soon to be captures. "I'm so sorry." Was the last thing she heard.

* * *

**A/N:** Love to see the follows, hope you guys are enjoying so far. What did you think of this chapter? Some reviews would be great, they help my pop out stories faster. And I got tons of great things ahead.  
Matthew is an OC, 'played' by Justin Kirk, more so modeled of the character he played on Weeds, Andrew Botwin.

Thoughts, concerns, praise, critisms? Let me know!


	3. Lucifer rises

Matthew sat in an old and beat up Buick Century mid-sized sedan. He balanced his bong between his legs, packing some green in the slide. He glanced up once at the house he was at, a nice large house in suburbia. He looked back down to the task at hand, grabbing his lighter and put his lips to the piece, lighting it then pulling the slide, clearing the chamber. He held in his lungs for a few moments before letting it out holding back the coughs inside his chest.

'_Like a champ'_, he thought to himself.

"Are you seriously sitting outside of my house smoking weed?" Matthew looked to his side, grinning. Next to him was a blonde hair, blue eyed beauty.

"Hey Yael, want a hit?" he asked. Her eyes narrowed. He wrinkled his nose. "Is that a no?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed. "And why are you driving this piece of shit."

Matthew set his lighter down. "I just came by to let you know the apocalypse is here. And Delilah is putting together allies to stop Lucifer and Michael and fighting." He seemed so casual about it, as her mouth fell open. "I was wondering if you would be interested."

"_Delilah _is putting together allies?"

"I was just as surprised."

"After her whole _don't come for me and don't come to me_ speech? Now she's rounding the troops?" Yael stared out the windshield. She wore a pretty red paplip dress that came above her knee teasingly, the neck line plunging low. Matthew admired her cleavage. She looked to find him staring, hitting him in the arm. He jumped back, swearing. "Get out of here!"

"Ow! What the hell?" she hit him again. "_Ow!_ That hurts, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? You are at my house smoking out of a bong asking casually if I want to derail the apocalypse!" she shouted. "God, you haven't _changed. _Same old Matthew, coming around when it's least opportune. My husband is in there, you know?"

He made a face. "Husband?" he looked to her house, then to her. "Wait, don't tell me you married…" she gave him a pointed look. "_Ew, you married cock-eyed Joe._" Matthew whisper-yelled.

"He isn't _cock-eyed_!" she made a face of disgust.

"Yeah he is." He scoffed. "Have you ever _looked_ him in the eye?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes and holding up her hands. "It doesn't matter. Matthew I have a husband-"

"Yeah, what husband is this anyway? Number fifteen?" she glared at him. "Come on Yael, you're wasting your time on some dude that is growing older and older as each day goes on."

"Oh, and go for you?" she scoffed. "No thanks."

Matthew made a face. "Whatever, you couldn't have me if you wanted me."

"I want you." She deadpanned. He whipped his head to look at her, only to find her face blank. He grumbled and looked away from her. "Thought so."

"Are you in or not? I have a shit ton more of our kind to go find." Yael chewed her lip, pondering. "Come on Yael, we use to always talk about this."

"What about my husband?" she asked.

"What about him? Give him 30 years and he will be on his deathbed."

Yael sighed loudly. "I need time to think. I'll come find you when I decide."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Better hurry up, we gotta get shit going." He went to look at her, but she was no longer in the seat next to him. He glanced back to the house, and then put the car into drive.

* * *

Castiel watched as Delilah disappeared with the other angels. The pit in his stomach grew as he stared at the spot she was just standing at; the look she gave him, how all of her faith in him drained out of her face. He had betrayed her.

When they looked into his mind, he couldn't hide her from them. It was rather tell them, making them guarantee her safety, or let them go off to find and kill her.

He was trying his best under the circumstance, but good intentions didn't mean a lot.

Slowly he looked away, his eyes setting to the ocean. This place had seemed so familiar, so important but he couldn't find the memories in his mind. Like they had been there at some point.

* * *

Bright white. Spotless.

Delilah vaguely wondered if her blood and screams would paint the walls soon enough.

She examined the desk, all that was on his was a potted bamboo plant, put so neatly on the corner of the desk. Center of the desk was an angel blade, a reminder to her to not do anything stupid. Delilah looked up at the women across from her, not breaking eye contact as she leaned forward and gently pushed it the bamboo off the desk. It fell to the floor with a crash that broke the silence. "Are you satisfied yet?" the women raised an eyebrow.

She looked at the knocked over mess boredly, then back to the women. "I couldn't be more satisfied unless you let me go Naomi." Delilah said blandly. Dry humor.

"Hold on to your pride Delilah, by all means. We will strip you of it soon enough." Naomi leaned back, smirking.

"Does the chignon ever get mussed up?" Delilah asked.

Naomi smiled, humorlessly. "Keep it coming. I've missed these little talks."

"How many cocks does one have to suck to get this job?" despite herself, Naomi made a face. "I mean, other than Crowleys because I heard about that one. Gotta' say, I've hit some low points in my existence. But even _I _never got on my knees for him." Naomi straightened her collar, fidgeting while narrowing her eyes. "I guess my number one question is does the ice bitch spit or swallow?"

Naomi slammed her fist onto the desk, causing Delilah to jump, but looked pleased with herself. "I will cut your tongue out and shove it down your throat." Delilah could only grin more, Naomi was losing her resolve quickly. "Your mouth is _vile!_ Disgusting."

"Go to _hell_._" _Delilah snarled. "And while your down there, give Crowley a big old _hello_ for me."

Naomi suddenly appeared next to her, fingers wrapping around her throat as Naomi hauled her up and threw her into the opposite wall. Delilah fell to the floor, coughing as she raised her hand to slam Naomi into the wall across from her. Naomi went to run at her but Delilah held her in place, making a dash for the angel blade on the desk.

Before she could even stand, Michael stood in front of the desk. She could hardly recall the last time she had seen him. His vessel had neat, cropped dark hair and hazel eyes. She stared up at him. "Release her." He said evenly. She did as he said, defeated. "Unfortunately Naomi has forgotten she isn't as powerful as a white witch. But you're not any more powerful than I am." Delilah swallowed, glancing to Naomi who breathed heavily, glaring at the brunette.

"I'm honored that you were sent in." Delilah said.

He smiled. "You just don't know when to stop." Michael said this as if it was sad. "You just keep going and going. You think you are so funny."

"I'm hilarious." She quipped. He crossed his arms, leaning against the desk.

"I'm kind of impressed however." He said. "Everyone was fooled. Even I was. If father hadn't made your kind so weak minded and emotional, you would be amazing soldiers." Delilah said nothing; white witches were never seen as equals to most angels, especially not Michael or Raphael. There was a lot of prejudice she remembered constantly having to battle, despite holding the most power second to archangels. Her kind was never considered brethren, more like step cousins. "How did you know about Lilith being the last seal? That was not something your kind was told until after you had 'died'." Delilah said nothing. "Tell me."

"Bite me."

Michael held her gaze. "You will talk."

"I will die first." She said confidently. She was done, he could do whatever he wanted. She would now sit in silence, waiting for them to just kill her. She wouldn't give up Gabriel, even though he turned his back on her. She would never sell him out, never.

"No, we won't kill you Delilah." Michael said. "That would show you mercy. No, your punishment is going to be working for heaven, under Castiel."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why? What are you playing at?"

"Castiel wouldn't agree to call on you unitl we gaurenteed your safety. And because I say so." Michaels was voice was cold, but it didn't matter who is vessel was, their voice would always come off as cold and distant. "But, you will pay for your crimes against heaven, I apologize."

"Don't do me any favors." Delilah rolled her eyes.

"Ten thousand lashes with the angel whip." He said. "And this is being merciful."

Delilah smirked. "Please Michael. Buy me dinner or something first. I don't just let anybody tie me up and whip me." He only smiled, and it drove Delilah senseless. Her aim was to antagonize him, but with every crude word and harsh sentence that was met with a condescending smile only provoked her. She tried to hold her head high, keep it together. All she wanted to do was shove Michaels head through the desk. He walked around her, and she called to his back, "I mean for fucks sake, let's have some foreplay first."

"Welcome back Delilah."

* * *

Delilah had no idea how much time had passed when she was finally done with punishment.

She found herself in a hotel in the middle of Oregon. She was peeled all of her clothes off and sat in the shower, legs curled into herself as hot water ran down her body. Nearly every part of her stung and hurt, she could barely stand it.

She was in there for a long time, just sitting. When she finally got out, she hauled herself out of the tube and wrapped a towel around herself. She soon found the expensive tiny bottles of booze and decided to help herself.

The sound of a flutter of wings, she looked up at Castiel. His eyes were locked onto her, just looking in that way he had. She stared at him, unscrewing the cap to a mini Malibu bottle. She hated coconut, but not as much as she hated being sober at the moment. "Oh, hey Castiel." She said too cheerily. He swallowed loudly. "Just got back from Heaven. I had a great trip, by the way. Thanks for that." His eyes lingered on her bare shoulders, covered in lesions. "Oh yeah, those. Would you mind healing me, I would but I was drained of all my energy and I'm having a hard time getting it up."

Castiel touched her shoulder gingerly, all of the marks disappearing. She narrowed her eyes at him as she looked away, tending back to the mini bar. "Delilah…" she started to shake her head. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want your sorrys." She said softly. "I left, because I didn't want a part in heavens plans. I didn't want to be their soldier anymore-"

"I am sorry, Delilah. It is my fault you were punished."

"I don't _care_ about the punishments!" Delilah snapped, glaring at him. "I'm not mad about getting punished. I'm _mad_ because I'm heavens bitch. I'm _mad _because I don't have free will. I am _mad_ because freedom is a length of fucking rope God wants me to _hang_ myself with!" she was yelling now, but she couldn't stop.

She would rather be dead. Dead and not go to heaven or hell, because for angels, demons, white witches, and every other monster, you didn't just 'die'. You'd be in hell, or purgatory. Dying meant nothing, and Delilah wanted to be dead to the point where her mind didn't exist. No thoughts, no pain, no heaven or hell. Nothing. Plain and simple nothing.

Castiel was frowning, his face twisted into stress. "I will make this up to you Delilah." Delilah said nothing, but she didn't want him to try to fix anything; anytime he tried, he only made things worse. She put her hands to her head and started to shake her head no over and over. "Delilah, please let me help you." He grabbed her arms, and she grasped his back.

"No, just stop. I don't want you to do anything to help. I'll figure it out myself." _Your ruin everything you try to fix,_ she didn't say allowed. Good intentions were his problem. All Delilah wanted was for him to disappear, so she could figure it all out alone. She pushed away from him and sat on the bed cross legged. Castiel just stood there for a few moments, not knowing what to do. Delilah stayed silent, waiting for him to leave.

She heard the flutter of wings and threw herself back onto the bed. She vaguely entertained the idea of calling on Matthew, but decided one night to herself wouldn't be a bad idea.

* * *

Things were silent for the next couple of days, she had time to heal and gather her strength until she was called on. She almost wanted to ignore it, but that probably wasn't her best option.

She arrived to a white and gold room, covered in angelic paintings, some tacky angel figurines, and a long table with beer and burgers. In the room with her were Dean, Castiel, and Zachariah. She looked at the latter with some distaste, but he was doing that annoying smile he did that was sarcastic and not at all genuine. "Ah, here she is. Heard about you being alive. Delighted."

"Heard you were still kicking too Zach." She wrinkled her nose. "Not delighted."

He chuckled. "I forgot about how funny you could be."

"I forgot how annoying you were." Delilah pointed out, looking around the room then gesturing. "What is this?"

"Our green room. We need to keep Dean safe until the show down, Lilith plans on breaking the seal tomorrow you know." Delilah raised an eyebrow, glancing to Castiel who was giving her a pointed look. Dean still didn't know Lilith was that final seal. And he also probably didn't know about being Michaels sword. "And what with you getting back into the swing of things, we thought we'd give you something easy. Just keep an eye on our Dean, keep him company. Super easy."

"Sounds fun." Delilah said neutrally.

"We'll be back. Have fun. Just keep the chit chat down, alright? Oh, and if you feel like leaving, don't bother. We have a few enchantments and sigils around to keep you here so no funny ideas. And boy did that take a while to do. Michael put it together himself. I think that's it, have fun kids." he gave her a final look before disappearing with Castiel.

Dean was staring at her. "What the hell was that? I thought you were hiding from the angels?"

Delilah shrugged. "Well, after they tore Castiel away from his vessel, they found out about me and he turned me in. So now, I have to do whatever they say I guess."

Dean looked to the floor. "I can't believe Cas did that."

Delilah grabbed a beer from the ice bucket. "In his defense, which I offer bitterly and hesitantly, he was worked over pretty good, didn't have a whole lot of say in it. Where's your other half?" she observed, looking around the room while taking the top off the bottle.

Dean looked back up, a dark look to his eye. "He dipped out on us to go drink demon blood with that bitch."

Delilah exhaled slowly. "I thought he was done with the demon blood?" which if he wasn't, that was too bad; all of that blood could do a permanent number on him. Dean started to pace, looking at the paintings. "He wants to take on Lilith." She observed.

"Take me to him." Dean said roughly. "Please, I gotta' go see my brother."

"Sure, as soon as I get permission to take you anywhere, we can do that."

He made a face. "Just take me damn it."

"Right when I can find the hex bag tethering together sigils and traps, I'll get right on that. But right now, I'm stuck. So I don't know what you want me to do, because until then I won't get very far." Delilah ignored Dean's string of curses and began to look around the room; in vases, under chairs, anywhere she could think to look.

In the midst of her searching, she heard Dean on the phone in the other room, assumedly talking to Sam(his voicemail, rather). She could see the faint glow of the markings on the wall that were trapping her there, used with ancient magic only archangels had access too; she tried her luck and called on Gabriel. She only got his 'busy' signal.

'_Whatever,' _she thought to herself bitterly. She found herself on all fours when she heard someone enter the room. "You called-" the voice paused. "You aren't looking for the hex bag, are you?" Delilah stood up immediately, eyes landing on Castiel.

"No." she lied obviously. His eyes lingered on her face, before turning back to Dean.

"I need a huge favor man." Dean said, almost pleadingly. Delilah cut out of view, continuing her search.

"Anything." She heard Castiel say before the room before her disappeared, and she was surrounded by darkness. She looked around, confused mildly. Her eyes landed on a figure and she sighed in relief.

"Matthew." She breathed out.

His hair was mussed and slightly stuck to his forehead; he was walking up to her looking urgent. "What the fuck happened to you? I've been trying to reach you for days, but I've been blocked. I had to borrow some of Yaels power to get into your head." She looked around once more. She realized she was in a coma like state that the white witches used in desperate times. She also knew that meant they didn't have enough time.

"I got the shake down." She admitted. "Angels know I'm alive." Matthew swore, throwing up his hands and turning away. "Zachariah is letting the final seal be broken. And I'm stuck to a room Michael enchanted himself to keep me in."

"We can come break you out." He said suddenly, turning back to face her.

Delilah shook her head. "No, its better that they don't know other white angels are walking around. I'll play into their game yet. I need you to find Sam Winchester, and to stop him from killing Lilith. If he kills her, Lucifer walks." She spat this all out quickly, because she could feel consciousness trying to break her from her mind.

"They're looking for our kind, chief." He admitted. "The only reason Yael is with me is because they were narrowing down where her location could be. Some are seeking us out, there's more angels poking around than ever before."

"I have to go." She rushed. "Stay safe; don't let him break the seal."

* * *

Matthew opened his eyes and shot up, running over to the hotel bed. He put a hand to Yaels forehead, taking her out of meditation. She opened her eyes and sat up, staring at him. "What's the plan?"

"The final seal is being broken." He said over his shoulder as he went to grab his bong, packing a bowl. "We gotta' go find this Sam Winchester."

"Is now the best time?" she asked in disgust. He only looked at her while he took a hit. She rolled her eyes. "What is the big deal if he gets loose? We can take him."

Matthew started to laugh and ended up choking on his hit. His eyes watered and he spoke between coughs. "_Lucifer?_ What are you, baked? We couldn't take him on." Matthew cashed his bowl and inhaled deeply, staring at the ceiling. _'Oh, fuck'_, he thought to himself.

Yael stood up, slithering toward him. "You know what I say? _Fuck _Delilah." She almost whispered, crossing the room and pressing against her. "If it wasn't for her, the angels wouldn't even think to check to see if we were alive. Let's just go Matthew." She pressed against him gently, eyes big and blue. "You and me, let's run away where they will never find us." Matthew gulped loudly, the beautiful blonde staring up at him. He grabbed her hands gently.

"Yael, you know you can pretty much make me do whatever you want." He admitted, she smiled. "Mostly because you know I've wanted to bang since I first met you. But not this time." He pulled away. "The only thing I want more than that is to stop that bastard Lucifer, and overthrow heaven, I'm sorry. You can go if you want."

Yael looked shocked, and maybe a little offended. "You are going to choose _her?_ Over _me_, Matthew she got us in this mess." He only shook his head as he began to pack. "Matthew, this is not worth dying for!" she nearly shouted.

He looked up at her, before shaking his head. Despite Yaels banging body, he was always more alleged to Delilah, always. "It's the only thing I will die for you. Now, go if you want. But I'm going to go find Sam Winchester." He threw his bag over his shoulder, opening the hotel door and standing there for a few moments, looking at her expectantly. She rolled her eyes and picked her bag, standing next to him.

* * *

When Delilah came to, she was annoyed to see she didn't appear in the room she left. She seemed to be in some dingy warehouse, surrounded by a line of fire. She stared at it for a moment. It must have been holy fire. Looking up, she found Castiel looking at her with that pensive gaze. She exhaled. "How many white witches are left." He asked.

She shrugged. "None that I know."

"Don't _lie to me._" He snapped. "It may have been a long time ago, but I know the look in your eye when another one of your kind calls you. Who are they?"

"Castiel." She said quietly. "Don't do this, please. What about protecting the earth? The humans? If Lucifer walks, it's all over for them. A lot of people will die, and none of the angels care. Expect you, I know you care Castiel." He looked away from her. She was practically begging him. "I am not powerful enough to fight Lucifer or Michael. If he walks, we will not be able to stop the fight. Those two brothers will be twisted, manipulated, even _forced_ to take on the roles in the great fight. Maybe neither of them will walk away from it. You are supposed to be their guardian and you are going to stand by while they die."

"What are their names." He said darkly.

"Screw you." Castiel shook his head, turning his back to her. "Damn it Castiel, some things are worth dying for!" he paused, and then he was gone. Delilah groaned loudly, curing the angel. She decided that it was time to start being more aggressive, even if that meant she had to fight Castiel.

She looked around the warehouse for something, anything. She sighed helplessly and went to her last resort; she used her fingernail to cut into her arm. She winced at the pain as crimson flashed on her hand. Once she got a good amount, she started to draw around her.

It was some time later, but before she could finish, she heard the flutter of wings and she found Castiel. He looked at her, then to the ground beneath her, and then he narrowed his eyes back to her. "You were trying to make a sigil?" before she answered, he waved his hand and the fire was gone. She widened her eyes, taking a few steps backs as he walked toward her.

"Castiel, I don't want to fight you-" she said. He kept coming toward her and just as she lifted her hand to cast him back, he grabbed her and threw her against the wall. He stared at her with those hard eyes, and right before she began to struggle, he pressed his lips against hers roughly. That froze Delilah right away. He pulled away and stared at her wide eyes. Her mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. Instead she reached for his face and crashed their lips together again. He grabbed her hips and instinctively she wrapped her legs around him. She threaded her fingers into his dark hair until he pulled away.

"I'm rebelling against the angels." He said as an explanation. "I thought this would be…. Appropriate."

"Don't let me stop you." She swallowed. She dropped herself from him, a regretfully said, "Not that this isn't fun, but if we are going to stop Sam, we need to do it now."

"Right." Castiel replied, not seeming wavered by the rebuff. "I will go to Dean, whatever you were trying to plan out when the other witches came to you… tend to that." She nodded, reaching to touch his face before she disappeared.

* * *

When she arrived to St. Mary's covenant, she found Matthew and Yael standing outside. Matthew seemed a little surprised to see her. "Castiel is helping us." She said as explanation. "What's going on?"

"We are warded off." Matthew admitted. "We took out the demons surrounding the place. We just got here, and we saw the older Winchester go inside."

"Dean is in there already?" she began to hasten toward the covenant, but was stopped by an invisible shielf that burned her the more she pressed into it. Quickly she realized it wasn't keeping them out of the covenant. "We aren't being warded off, we are being bound to this area." She looked to the skies, the previous calm weather had turned to storm clouds, bubbling with thunder. Delilah looked to the covenant, while Matthew looked at her expectantly.

"What do we do?" he urged. "Come on Delilah, what's the plan?"

"We are too late." She muttered. "Lucifer must have known we would come to try and stop him. Maybe even Michael. Either way, we can't get in."

"It was me." The three whipped around to see a handsome man with dark hair, smiling smugly. Next to Matthew, Yael snarled.

"_Michael._"

He shrugged. "I knew you couldn't be trusted Delilah. You have never done what you were asked. And how amusing is it to see you two." He nodded to Matthew and Yael. "Strange creatures, you guys are." Delilah was glaring at him wildly, which only seemed to amuse him. "By the way, our deal is off. I regret to inform you, in the recent events of the death of Castiel, my pardon of your crime has been…. Well, pardoned."

Delilah blinked, glancing at Matthew who was staring at her. "He's… He's dead?"

Michael made a faux sympathetic face. "Sorry, he did disrupt the prophecy. And now, you will all be sent to purgatory." Before he could go on, she felt the barrier trapping them in disappear. Her eyes snapped up to look at his face. His eyes were wide with shock. "_How did you-!_" she didn't give him a chance to finish before she grabbed her two other comrades and disappeared.

They were in New York, funny how her first instinct was always to go there.

The three stared at one another. "How did you get rid of the barrier?" Matthew asked Delilah.

She glanced between the two. "I… I didn't. I thought one of you might have…" they shook their head. "What got us out of there then?"

"Call it a fucking blessing." Matthew sighed and Delilah almost began to laugh. "And no doubt Lucifer is out of the cage by now, that's what we have to worry about now."

"Do you think Castiel is really dead?" Delilah said quietly. Yael and Matthew made eye contact, and then looked back to the brunette. "Michael must have lied-"

"Michael is an asshole." Matthew said. "But he doesn't lie." Delilah turned her back to them, inhaling deeply and looking up to the grey skies. "Come on Lilah, we need you to keep your head in the game." She only nodded, turning back around. "Are the Winchesters alive?"

Delilah searched for them. "Yes, they are…. On a plane?" Matthew made a face. "How peculiar."

"Tell me where they are landing. I'll go meet up with them." Matthew said. "Yael, you trace Castiels last steps and find out where he was."

"What about me?" Delilah asked.

Matthew looked her up and down. "You… pull yourself together. I'll call on you when I locate the brothers." She only nodded as they disappeared.

She walked down the bustling streets. Without knowing what to do, or how to 'pull herself together, she went into a gas station, buying a pack of Marlboros. Smoking didn't affect her, and it gave her something to do. She sat outside of the gas station, people walking by her. She leaned against the building, lighting up with a lighter she bought that had a busty, naked mermaid on it. She people watched quietly. Once she finished, she flicked the cigarette to the other side of the street, almost smiling triumphantly.

Sighing deeply, Delilah dropped her head against her knees, hearing the mumbles of others walking by her. She didn't care, she was currently thinking about where she could get a cheap bottle of wine.

Before she bothered to pull herself up, she heard the flutter of wings; instinctually, she held her hand out to kill whatever angel bastard had found her, standing up right. But when curious, big blue eyes studied her, she froze. "Oh, _Castiel._" She said. "You're okay." Of course he was okay, she thought. Castiel was always alright.

He glanced down at his vessel. "It seems I have been resurrected." Castiels voice was so bland about it, but Delilah felt blood in her ears. She cut him off by wrapping her arms around him, holding him tightly. He seemed taken aback by this, the same angel who had thrown her against the wall earlier, didn't know how to react to a hug.

"You saved us from Michael." She said, pulling away. He tilted his head to the side, her words confusing him. She searched between his eyes. "Michael had me bound, something broke it-"

"That was not me." He said. "Where is Michael?"

"He was at the covenant. Right before Lucifer was released." She glanced toward the bustling crowds making their way around the pair. "What do we do now?"

"We need to stop Lucifer." He said seriously.

She searched between his pretty blue eyes, before sighing. "No shit Cas. How?"

* * *

**AN: I know I took a while on this one and it's not like wooooow, but next chapter is when it starts to get good. What do you guys think of Yael and Matthew? I plan to them be this tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb duo that always messes things up in the upcoming chapter, and have some development with Castiel and Delilah. I am basing Yael off of Elizabeth Banks. Thanks for the reviews you guys! Leave some more and I plan to have the next chapter out soon.**


End file.
